


Hallucinogen

by Journeys Fabel (0nlyJourney13)



Series: World Of Minecraft [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Phantom(Miinecraft), Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fabel
Summary: Phantoms are dangerous even when they are dead.





	Hallucinogen

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to update my story, Starlights every weekend but one day, I felt unusually tired and for reason thought it was a good idea to eat gluten. I'm allergic and that made things worse. And there was a really exiting twenty four hour live stream and I had a project for school to work on so I made to to make up for my failure.

Silea sighed as she finished the model for her farm. She had been living off of wild animals which wasted so much of her time. She currently lived in a hazardous cave. Everything was mostly built. But some places, like the second floor, her soon to be bedroom, was unstable and could fall onto her head.  
Silea stretched and yawned. She suddenly heard a screech and became much more aware of her surroundings. She looked out a window and saw it was night.  
How long had she been here?  
She became aware of how hungry she was. But she would have to go to bed without any food. There were phantoms outside. They were in a tree chewing on something when they turned to look at her. She ran down to the basement and crawled into bed, blocking out their screeches.  
Just as she was about to drift to sleep there was suddenly the sound of glass breaking. She got up and grabbed her diamond sword.  
She stepped out of the basement, sword in front of her. She slowly stepped towards the stairs. Suddenly she was pushed toward the ground and there was high pitched growling noise. A phantom was attempting to bite her head off. It almost managed to but it got a sword through its neck.  
Silea got up and stared at the phantom. It had shards of glass in it.  
“Did they fly through the window?”  
Silea heard footsteps. She looked around and suddenly a snout was holding onto her shoulder. She swung her sword but her attacker let go. The phantom simply stared at her as if it was smiling. A phantom attempted to attack her from behind but she turned back and it stepped away.  
A phantom picked her up she stabbed it in the eye. She was let go of but she held on, grabbed it’s snout cut off it’s head. Another phantom grabbed her leg but she stabbed it’s head.  
But the phantom, despite being dead, never let go. Panic rose.  
Silea didn’t want to cry out for help, afraid of alerting other monsters. At least she still had her sword.  
Silea calmed herself down. Things would only get worse if she couldn’t think rationally.  
She thought of possible solutions. Her communicator was in her backpack which was in the basement. And she was currently stuck in the jaws of an undead bat. Screaming and the communicator were her only options. One would have unwanted side effects and the other is literally out of reach.  
Silea sat there for a moment, looking around for anything she could do. She then facepalmed. She could pry herself out.  
Using pure strength and her sword, Silea began pushing it’s jaws open and than, she screamed. She saw its eyes open. She let go and it’s jaws slammed shut.

Though he was badly equipped to do anything, Roman just couldn’t help but map out the beautiful forest of the region he couldn’t help but call the Pensilea Woods. Silea was the one found the Pensilea Valley, so it made sense to name it after her.  
As he got into the heart of the valley, Roman’s horse, Tox, began to act worriedly. “What is it?” He asked. His ears pointed in the direction to Siliea’s cave. Roman realised that Silea hadn’t left any traps for him to wander into. But than he thought that this itself was a trap. Silea would often get criticism and she would attempt to improve before improvement became deadly to herself or anything around her. That’s what caused her to leave Hypixel and enter the deadly wilderness in the first place. But it wasn’t even criticism, it was downright bullying. She was too strong so people who wanted to take her place began to say she wouldn’t last a second in a real situation. Yet she’s managed to last years.  
Roman was worried anyway so he headed to her base. Maybe he could surprise her by not falling into any trap.  
Suddenly, Tox stopped. Roman looked down to see pawprints. He grabbed his sword, got off of Tox, and began leading.  
When they made it the base, a black wolf jumped in front of them, growling. But this wolf had dyed fur. A metallic green stripe from it’s head to its tail. “Artimes…” The wolf, upon hearing her nickname, took it as a sign of recognition. It began to sniff Roman and Tox tensed but followed Roman’s lead and stayed still. Artemis no longer seemed aggressive and instead seemed stressed. She pointed to the window and Roman noticed that it had been broken. He ran to the door.  
Locked.  
“Silea!?” He called. No Answer. He got onto the Tox and looked out the unreasonably high window. Silea was in the jaws of a dead Phantom.  
He jumped off and kicked down the door. Tox and Artemis followed. He pried open the phantom’s mouth and checked Silea’s pulse.  
She was still alive.  
He got his communicator and demanded for everyone to get there as soon as possible. While waiting for help, he grabbed Silea’s medical supplies and cleaned her wounds before wrapped them up. Silea eventually opened her eyes and began to panic.  
“Silea?” Roman asked. She looked around, not just at him, Artemis, and Tox. As if she was seeing something that wasn’t there.  
Roman tried his best to calm her down but she eventually tired herself out. He carried her down to the basement and saw that she had no food.  
When the others(They really needed to come up with a name for themselves) arrived, he explained what happened. It’s clear the phantoms flew through the window but nothing explained why Silea was acting so weird. Enola, Venus, and Scarlet wanted to study phantoms and since there was three, they were both given one. Everyone else helped Silea recover.

Silea woke up to a much better looking cave. She expected it to look much worse. In fact, she didn’t expect to wake up at all. Or with Artemis by her side. Or with everyone repairing her windows and carrying animals through her door...


End file.
